


His Secret

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent4!Aloha, M/M, aloha hiding he’s an agent, they live together yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 7





	His Secret

Featuring Agent4!Aloha.

Mask noticed how late Aloha has been coming home. 

It wasn’t like he was worried about him or anything, but he knew Aloha wasn’t at his parties. Rather, he’s been disappearing off to who knows where. And coming back home wearing something different with a few scratches and bruises.

He could tell Aloha looked a little tired during meetings and battles, but didn’t really do anything seeing Aloha also perked up with his flirting. Not that Mask minded, seeing Aloha always gets back to his happy cheerful self.

There were times Mask did try to follow Aloha, trying to figure out where he goes, but he ended up losing him out of nowhere. Heck, Mask thought he was the one who could disappear! It bothered Mask that Aloha could possibly be doing something dangerous, so when he asked Aloha one day, Aloha told him not to worry about it.

Maybe one day he’ll find out what Aloha was hiding.


End file.
